Heroines
by CharmedBooklett
Summary: The Straw Hats fall prey to a tyrannical woman's plot and become captive under her mysterious powers. Leaving Nami along with Robin as the only ones able to save their nakama. Nami unknowingly gravitates towards Luffy, intertwining their fates in a bond neither of them could have imagined. -Post Time skip, takes place after departing Fishman island.
1. Prologue

_._

_._

_._

_There comes a time,_

_In every woman's life,_

_where she will bring her foes,_

_to their __**knees.**_

_._

_._

_._

**-oOo-**

Debris flew across the air as she ventured deeper into the brush, thick foliage clouded her vision. before being hastily pushed aside. Shapes blurred by as she ran, jumping over protruding roots. Nami cursed her rotten luck the hundredth time that day. Chest aching and heaving she pushed on wards remaining wary for the sound of the pursuers that were hot on her trail. Legs gave out for an agonizing second only to be straightened in the same moment. A growl ripped from the woman's lips while a scowl marred her features. She knew that at any moment her legs would give out and she would collapse from exhaustion. Only sheer determination drove her forward against the odds.

Still it was not enough to make Nami ignorant to the screams of her protesting muscles. Yes, clearly she was at her wits end but rather than collapsing in range of those jerks chasing her, the orange haired woman wanted to put as much distance between them as possible. 'Damn,' She thought while she continuously jumped over roots protruding from the jungle soil. 'I'm used to running away but this is _**RIDICULOUS!**_' Being part of Luffy's crew often meant you developed excellent _getting the hell out of here _skills. The young captain was always causing trouble for them by either pissing someone off or getting involved in some of the weirdest situations which would again, lead to the former option. But no amount of running could have prepared anyone to track a rogue ship filled with psycho henchmen and led by an even crazier female captain into uncharted territory only to cross a whole island composed out of thick jungle and have the stamina left to face the enemy. Well she had foolishly thought they could (her and Robin were the only ones left) and the older woman voiced no complaint when she proposed the plan, granted both of them weren't thinking rationally then, In fact the normally level headed archaeologist eyes mirrored the fury in her own (Nami would've sworn she saw flames in those blue depths.)

Once found the enemy retaliated and the vast numbers proved too much and overwhelmed both women, in an attempt to gain the upper hand Nami and Robin split ways and retreated in the tropical brush hoping that the numbers of their enemy would be cut in half and in turn increase their odds against them and hopefully turn the tables. It wasn't much, however, both knew they would take whatever chance they got against these bastards. Which is how she was led to her current situation, fleeing from the enemy and ankle deep in thick tropical jungle and having said odds turned against her, Nami stopped and scanned her surroundings, calculating the distance between them that she regretfully acknowledged wasn't much. Caramel coloured eyes landed on a thickly leaved plant and as she was eyeing the thorns warily she heard the increasing sound of multiple footsteps. They had caught up to her and without hesitation then and there Nami decided to throw caution to the wind. 'To hell with it,' she shielded her eyes and dove right in just as the men broke out of the trees. The tallest one of the group stopped and she swore silently. Those guys looked more like beasts in her opinion than men, they towered over her frame easily the tallest having the height of a pacifista with bear like arms and curved claws that reached his knees, different layers of skin seemed haphazardly sown together, stench of death clinging to their deformed bodies, some of them even had extra limbs coupled with their empty milky eyes Nami found them grotesque. The other men had noticed their comrade's halt and he signalled to the ground where her tracks ended. Nami cursed at him with words that would've made the boys proud and readied her limbs for their attack. They moved cautiously towards her hiding spot and the man closest to her raked downwards with his extended claws.

Already anticipating this Nami rolled over and quickly got to her feet, raising her sorcery climatact defensively just as another man lunged with his raised sword. She let him connect briefly with her staff and released large amounts of electricity currents into his body, with smoke exiting from the mouth his body collapsed and just like that they were on the move again. The others charged with similar series of assaults, she met them strike for strike with all of her strength. Nami matched them as best as she could, estimating that there were about fifteen of them left. She jabbed one in the shoulder before using her momentum to electrocute him. She had noticed her attacks were not effective unless they made direct contact with her staff, unfortunately this became apparent to them as well and they avoided her staff at all costs. **"Thunder Breed Tempo!" **she exclaimed, a dark cloud forming above the group of men with volatile lightning strikes dancing within. She felt the adrenaline kick in and unleashed the attack. Lightning struck down on each of the men, roasting their flesh as they all fell down.

Nami lowered her climatact but instantly raised it back up with a horrified gasp.

"What the hell are you guys made off?!" She exclaimed as her storm cloud attacks did little to hinder them and one by one they raised themselves to their feet, brushing off her attack easily as if nothing. Bringing her guard up as they surrounded her, she worried and began devising her plan. Each one riskier than the first and not at all like her style. 'Close combat is definitely not one of my strengths!' two more men launched themselves behind her and Nami ducked while pushing her climatact against their abdomen, both of them fell. Bodies limp on the ground.'But that doesn't mean I'll just sit by doing nothing' She turned around with speed that even surprised herself, immediately taking the advantage as several of the men faltered Nami struck them down when suddenly a strong blow to the temple caught her by surprise. A pained cry escaped Nami, body landing with a sickening thud to the ground, clutching her throbbing head. Her climatact fell from her hands and was kicked aside. Spots danced across her vision followed by another agonised shriek as her ribs were kicked in so hard she felt them rattle and tears filled her eyes while she moved her arms to her sides and cradled the injured ribs protectively.

Shadows loomed over her body as the remaining men, now only eight circled the wounded navigator. Her frame shook with pants and ragged breaths, willing herself to just _**move.**_A solid weight crushed her stomach and air was forcefully knocked out of her.

"Not so tough now, are you?" the tallest man, who was also coincidentally the strongest of the group taunted. "Your death will show those weak pirates our Mistress' power!"He let out a cackle manically pushing more of his weight atop of her. Her eyes glistened and Nami knew the tremors racking her body were of pure rage, she'd have these bastards yet all she needed was them to come closer...

"What's this? Nothing to say?" digging his feet deeper into her stomach he released another laugh.

_**Step**_

He sneered and lent over her frame.

_**Step**_

Gripping her chin roughly he shoved her up to his eye level.

_**Step**_

She knew the tall one's taunting was causing the others to step forward.

_**Step**_

Like beasts eager to see her pain, she felt them stop and panic seeped in. They still weren't close enough they had to get closer! But maintained a brave front and spat at the man's face.

"Enough of this, I end you now!" The dagger in his unoccupied hand flew towards her neck and she truly believed that this was it for her, she saw what people often spoke about, those flashbacks of the important moments in her life, she saw Bellemere and Nojiko's faces first followed by all the people in her village,her home and where she played in the orange groves. The first map she made, Luffy asking her to become his navigator, Luffy promising to free her village, her nakama's faces. Their adventures and countless shenanigans but it bewildered her how she kept seeing countless images of her captain's beaming face and found she'd miss it most of all.

_**Step.**_

Nami felt it and instantly reacted just as the blade made contact barely grazing the soft skin of her throat.

"**Piercing Bolt.**"

Large shocks of electricity manifested from her body and hit the men tearing their flesh open and sending them reeling backwards hitting the ground, bodies becoming lifeless. She sat up slowly as pain stabbed at her insides. Bruises marred her flesh and she gently ghosted her fingers over her ribs making sure they weren't broken and winced as she pressed on the large bruise blooming below her fingers. Her legs shook with exhaustion and she simply sat there gathering herself meanwhile taking deep breaths and reaching for the climatact. The smell of burnt hair and flesh strong in the air.

A few minutes went by and the navigator was well on her way again heading to the rendezvous point she and Robin had agreed on. She bit her lip in worry and thought of the captured boys 'Are they okay?' crossed her mind 'I'm sure they're alright, no doubt Luffy must be hungry by now.' Nami smiled briefly at the image of her captain whining for food and possibly getting pounded by the others for his gut and felt slightly more reassured but a serious expression replaced the smile. "Everyone please hold on, we're coming to save you." with that promise the navigator walked on.

**-oOo-**

Fallen bodies littered the floor, limbs strewn haphazardly in heaps. In the middle of it all stood a stunning pale woman who was running her delicate fingers through her raven hair. She spared her opponents one last glance before sliding her sunglasses down, her mouth set in a frown. Nico Robin moved on deeper into the jungle the buzzing of insects and the far cry of birds accompanied her disappearing form. Roughly an hour later Robin reached her destination, a small clearing with a fallen tree stump covered in vine and moss the tall grass grazed her ankles as she made her way to the stump. Planting her bottom on the stump she sat down and waited patiently for the other female crew mate. Robin leant back and crossed her legs as she kept an eye out for Nami while remaining alert of her surroundings. Time as it seemed went by too fast and too slow for Robin, deeply immersed in her thoughts as she patiently waited. Her opponents had been outrageously strong when she thought back, her offensive attacks did little to deter them and she could not risk her location, to utilise her **Mil Fluer: Gigantesco Mano **attack their bodies had not even budged an inch as her arms wrapped around their necks and they were too thick to enclose her fingers around. Hand to hand was not her real forte and she'd come to realize just how much she relied on her devil fruit powers. Robin was forced to engage the enemy with close combat and suffered a few hits while she fought them with tooth and nail striking with everything she had.

Eventually she figured that she could dispose of them by blocking their airways leading them to suffocate, her powers did nothing to restrain them so she deducted that she needed to be quick and raced away at a safer distance and with that clenched her arms over their noses and mouths cutting their oxygen, holding them off as best as she could until none of them even so much twitched an inch. More time had passed as she was lost in her thoughts and she grew worried. Robin was debating whether she should stay and give the younger woman more time or if she should seek her out but released a relieved sigh when she caught sight of the navigator but quickly stood at Nami's thoroughly beaten appearance.

"Nami, are you alright?" The older woman inquired as she glanced at the particular painful looking wound on the navigator's head. The young woman's body was covered in bruises with the beatings she'd suffered while her face and hair were caked in blood and dirt. The side of her cheek was also swollen and her abdomen and arms were littered with scratches from where she scraped them with the thorns. "Don't worry about it just looks worse than it actually is." Nami explained but quickly winced as Robin brushed a worrying hand over the gash at the side of her throat. "Besides," she joked "you don't look too good yourself."

Despite it being meant to lighten the mood a dark look overtook both women's faces. Robin was similarly beaten as Nami though less bruised, the same scrapes on the back of her elbows and knees from being knocked down to the ground. A split lip where the last man had aimed his fist at her and scratches marred her skin were their claws had caught her. The archaeologist clothes were caked in mud during her run through the jungle yet she let out a triumphant smile. Nami mimicked her and felt that she couldn't have understood better, they had both made it after all and were thankful for being alive even though they both had received hard blows in the struggle.

"It seems as if these men will be quite problematic." Robin stated as the navigator made her way to the stump and kicked it aside to reach for the ration packs hidden underneath. The older women had her head so full that she had forgotten that they had left their bags there.

"Tell me about it, they're crazily strong and I seriously almost met Kami." Nami rummaged through the packs but let out a pleased hum when she found the first aid box they had packed. "Not only that but judging by the condition were in their high resistance can makes them even more dangerous."

Robin made a noise of agreement as she joined Nami and the young girl gestured with the antiseptic. She took a seat on the ground and let her friend treat her wounds. "They outnumber us, also the matter of that **woman's **power is causing the others to be under her bidding." She told her younger friend. The icy eyed woman hardly winced when the sting of antiseptic was applied to her newly cleansed wounds and elaborated further. "But if we somehow steal the relics we may be able to break her hold on them"

"You mean that bunch?" Nami questioned, referring to Luffy, Zoro, Brook, Sanji, Ussop and Frankie while wrapping Robin's arms with the bandages before moving to treat her knees.

Robin nodded and patted the dried blood of the cut on her lip with the aid of a pocket mirror retrieved from her bag. "Yes, once they are out of her control I feel our chances against her army will increase, particularly with our three strongest members freed"

"It seems my thieving skills will be put to great use-" Nami chuckled an evil smile spread her lips wide, rubbing her palms together."I'll swipe that damned necklace away from her and we'll see how tough she is then."

Robin fufufu'd maliciously as they both began plotting that crazed woman's downfall.

**-oOo-**

Woooh, thought I'd just end it there. Hope it wasn't too confusing as to whom the mysterious "woman" was, that'll be further elaborated in the next chapter which should be uploaded in the next few days depending on the response this chapter recieves.

So, like it? love it? Hate it? Ideas? Thoughts? Please leave a review referring to one of these or even let me know if the length is sufficient or if I should make longer chapters your opinion is always valued!

~E


	2. How it all began

**Disclaimer; I do not own One Piece in any shape or form, only the plot of "Heroines" belongs to me. The location mentioned are purely fictitious and any resemblance to actual sites are purely coincidental. This fic takes place sometime after the Fishman Island arc but before the Punk Hazard&Dressrosa Arc. **

**I decided to update faster than anticipated thanks to these wonderful ladies and their encouraging reviews!**

**RavensAndRoses**

**Centaria**

**Hanasho**

**Dbzgtfan2004 **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-oOo-**

_Much earlier that same day.._

The sun was shining, the skies clear and birds flew overhead. The winds blew and carried a pleasant salty breeze, it was an excellent day for sailing aboard the _"'_**Thousand Sunny." **Nami occupied one of the deck chairs soaking the sun's rays leisurely watching with half-lidded eyes as the crew went by their own business enjoying the pleasant day. Luffy and Ussop held fishing rods and the long nosed pirate recounted a fabled tale of how he had ridden Sea Kings as a pass time during his training, Chopper sat next to them on the railing listening attentively.

The little reindeer and captain's faces beamed with wonder, Nami raised her brow in disbelief and merely shook her head with amusement. She supposed that somethings would never change. Some ways to their right Brook performed a peaceful tune though Frankie's hips swayed in time with the melody as he adjusted and secured knots.

Zoro sat sleeping under the shade of the masts chest rising with each intake of air. A delicious aroma wafted slowly from inside the kitchen no doubt Sanji was hard at work preparing their lunch. Robin sat on the chair next to hers quietly reading a book acquired in Fishman island. She flicked her gaze back to the horizon, chin resting against the palm of her hand but her chocolate eyes wandered subtly back to her captain whom was laughing loudly at Ussop who was sobbing comically. Ussop had finally reeled something in only for his catch to smack him right on the oversized nose causing large crocodile tears to slip free throwing the rubberman and reindeer in another hysterical fit of laughter. At the sight of his cheerful mood a genuine smile lightened her features.

Luffy always held her admiration after she officially joined the crew. The first time they met he pretty much seemed like a lost idiot (he still was much to her frustration)But the boy was persistent and the second time they crossed paths had Luffy declared Nami his navigator. His strong drive to move forward, his overpowering will, not to mention determination to accomplish the goals and dreams he set inspired her greatly.

Nami had felt ashamed then for deceiving him and would never admit it out loud but if it weren't for his kindness and belief laid upon her when he went after her, No way would she have gotten this far if Luffy hadn't given her this chance, this opportunity to make her dreams reality and the rest was history. In Weatheria it had broken the young navigator's heart when news of Ace had reached her, at that time she was ready to abandon her studies just to be by Luffy's side, to reassure and comfort him in anyway possible to take the pain away as he had done for her.

Yet the elderly men had stopped her and while part of her acknowledged that it was for the best, another very small part still resented them for it.

Seeing Luffy now, how much he had grown in physical strength in some ways matured mentally. His heart of gold remained the same. That relieved her most of all.

Nami realised that she must've been lost in her thoughts for sometime her stare was lingering and none other than Monkey D. Luffy himself had noticed. Her heart dropped at the realisation of getting caught staring at him as if reading her thoughts the captain aimed one of his brightest smiles right at her the action causing said heart to kick back into gear racing thunderously against her chest._** 'Impossible, he couldn't have known that I was thinking about him..' **_She panicked and quickly averted her eyes with pinked cheeks.

When Nami moved back to face him Luffy was no longer looking at her. Instead a contemplative look replaced his smile as cobalt eyes watched the waves beneath. _**'Well, I have no idea what to make of that.' **_She thought with scrunched brows feeling inexplicably frustrated. Chiding herself for the stupid behaviour she depressingly sank deeper into the chair. During the two years she had learned so much about the weather training hard to become stronger. Silence was Nami's constant companion then and nearly overbearing sometimes she had never missed the rest of the Straw hat crew more than then. The loneliness would creep up so she studied harder hoping to distract the distracting feelings. The planned escape stunt that she pulled on Ace's death forced light on feelings deeply within her heart. Nami had spent numerous nights analysing her emotions since then she had her suspicions however stubbornly denying them. On the morning of the reunion did the feelings towards straw hat wearing idiot become clear.

Joy filled her and a breathtaking smile rested on her lips when the sight of Luffy greeted her after two long years. The now nineteen year old had grown taller and the open red cardigan he wore hid none of the developed muscles or the giant painful looking X-shaped scar decorating the flesh. _**'Get a grip girl,' **_Nami stood up and headed to the navigation room with a frown set in place pushing the daydreams aside. _**'In the end these are just useless feelings.' **_She was a big girl and made her peace with the knoweledfe of having feelings for the asexual captain meant nothing. "He obviously doesn't feel the same, would **never **feel the same way" Nami reminded herself softly._**'Just move on before you make things more complicated for yourself.' **_The cooling gusts of wind tickled the navigator's heated flesh remaining oblivious to the pair of cobalt eyes that followed her form until the door slid shut.

An hour later Nami tidied up her work space sealing the bottles of ink tightly placing them along with pencils, rulers and other equipment in the drawer. Once finished she left the room spotless exiting with a pleased smile and an empty stomach.

The straw hat pirates stood gathered on deck to have lunch, Sanji decided that they should enjoy their meal outside in the pleasant weather and everyone had agreed with the cook. Two picnic tables were set up with assorted mouthwatering foods. Grilled beef, steaming vegetables covered in melted cheese, cream soups made to accompany delicious sandwiches were stocked high in individual plates.

"Sugeeeee! Look at all the meat!" Luffy exclaimed and drool pooled down his mouth forming a river of slobber. Ussop who was innocently heading towards the table slipped, face planting firmly on the floor. "Shishishi."

Ussop faced his captain with a demonic expression slapping the air in the moronic laughter's direction. "DON'T LAUGH WHEN YOUR THE REASON SOMEONE FALLS IDIOOTTT!" Luffy's laughter only increased you see, while Ussop had scolded him, Zoro lost his footing on the drool which led him kissing face with the hard surface of the deck. The sniper faced the swordsman and promptly

"BUAHAHAHA!"

Burst out in laughter.

A malevolent aura rose from Zoro's fallen body as barely repressed twitches of rage escaped him. Everyone sat at the tables with large sweat drops clinging to their foreheads as a thoroughly beaten Luffy and Ussop ate with swollen lips and chimed "Ishadesimashu."

"Idiots." Nami said, "Absolute Idiots." Chopper added.

"Complete idiots." Sanji agreed after clobbering Ussop on the head for exclaiming "Perverts!" This was met with the passionate response of Frankie; "Did someone supeerrr call me?" and Brook's common "Yohohoho!"- laugh. Though a menacing fist from Nami settled everyone down to enjoy the meal with Luffy stealing everyone's meat as usual.

_**'Impossible..' **_Thought nami as she froze mid bite, the spoon she'd been holding fell with a loud clatter on the table alerting several of the crew members. Nami stood up and ran to the right side of the ship. Her knuckles gripped wood hard as she scanned the blue horizon. 'I can feel it..It's out there somewhere"

"What is it Nami?" Chopper asked timidly. All eyes were on her the navigator's gaze wandered from her search and addressed Luffy who paused chomping his meat fixing an attentive gaze her way. "There's a ship heading this way-" at this the crew became alert and Frankie too stood up with a pair of binoculars also searching the blue horizon. "But I can't see them yet. Judging by the sudden shift in the wind they should be coming from there." In a voice full of confidence and pointed eastwards.

"What do you see?" Sanji asked warily.

As if summoned a vague outline began to take shape. Franky had it in his sights and with a grave voice informed: "Trouble. Lots of trouble." Large sails were adorned with holes pieces of cloth torn and it amazed the shipwright how a ship of that tremendous size easily dwarfing _"__**Sunny" **_could even still move with that amount of damage it a good portion of the bow was missing composed of rotting wood, pieces falling into the watery depths. Ominous fogs encased the vessel as it approached the Straw Hat Pirates with alarming speed. Chopper cried out and hid his tiny apprehensive body behind Robin who had placed her comforting hand on his head. "What is it Chopper?" Robin asked with the most soothing voice she could manage hiding the growing feeling of dread she felt.

"T-the s-ship, I can hear wailing from that ship!" his body trembled the fur standing on end as he explained further "It sounds painful, sad and terrible altogether. Robin that ship reeks of death!" Tears now dripping freely from the tiny doctor's rounded cheeks. Ussop had turned white and Sanji's cigarette fell from his mouth. Luffy was uncharachteriscally silent and Zoro and Franky wore grave expressions. Nami knelt down before the reindeer and with care wiped his small cheeks dry causing the reindeer to stutter out with gratitude which she answered with a soft nod.

"Everyone," the captain's sharp voice brought everyone to attention."Get ready to fight, watch each others back and whatever you do, don't give up to these assholes!"He roared with finality.

"Aye!" The crew replied.

Luffy did not like the heavy negativity encasing that ship brought and Chopper's words boosted his guard up higher. The captain could sense the enemy and they felt strong he could also feel the nervous energy that hung over his crew and immediately tensed his muscles. The straw hat wielding captain firmly believed that they would all fight and do their best to protect one another, he knew his nakama after all. He tipped his hat down and without a word being spoken Zoro sprang into action jumping high with enough altitude to damage the approaching ship.

_**"Santoryu Ogi: Rokudo no Tsuji"**_

Zoro landed safely back on deck his frown increasing tenfold, opposite of the Straw hats a group of giant beast like men sprung from the large ship together blocking the attack from damaging the ship. "Che, it seems these guys are crazy too." Zoro positioned his swords for another attack this only led to the same result more men had jumped out, saving the ship from harm. Nami retaliated with the intention of using her sorcery climatact but was stopped abruptly by Brook who was standing closest to her. She went to ask why he had stopped her when one by one the men relaxed their offensive stances, Zoro and Brook sheathed their swords, Frankie disengaged his rockets, Ussop dropped his slingshot, Sanji newly lighted cigarette fell from his fingers and Luffy unclenched his fist. The male members of the crew were behaving strangely and immediately trepidation slid down the female pirates' spines. Robin instinctively checked Chopper's reaction and she felt temporary relief at his similarly perplexed expression.

The mysterious ship was now anchored next to the _'__**Sunny' **_a plank had been thrown in between for crossing. The same deformed men began filing out, their bodies large with grotesque stitching binding extra limbs intact. The smell of rot and decay invaded the air around the motionless Straw hat Pirates.

"Robin, something's wrong with them!" Nami's blood ran cold in her veins as her nakama turned on them with faces void of expression, eyes dull and dazed looking. They moved with speed taking Nami and Robin completely by surprise bewildered gasps escaping both of them. Nami moved back as Brook attempted to throw himself on her. "What do you guys think your doing?!" She protested as they caught her struggling limbs. Robin too was caught but resisted attacking she understood that the men's actions weren't their own and she would not harm any of them due to someone else's twisted manipulations. "Nami it's useless. They are under some sort of mind control!" Robin warned, her body twisting uncomfortably in the large metal hands of Frankie. "The wailing its about to burst my ears drums." Chopper protested as hoofs covered his ears. _**'Whoever's using that sound Chopper's hearing must be controlling the others with it somehow.' **_Theidentical thoughts crossing the none-controlled crewmen's mind. Out of the dark recesses of the ship a feminine figure emerged clothed with rich and revealing black with forest green fabric decked out in gold jewellery, a choker-styled necklace connected chains of gold to the teardrop shaped emerald resting between breasts and a matching ring glimmered in the light as she pushed her thick fringe from her sharp eyes. It was a young woman roughly between Nami and Robin's age yet she moved with such grace and poise it seemed she glided instead of walked, her flesh was lightly tanned which beautifully contrasted her red coloured cork-screw curls that were piled high in some sort of messy updo. The mystery woman's amber eyes landed on the restrained pirate women and she spoke with a deep seductive almost smokey sounding voice "Well, well ladies you must be surprised" she purred placing a hand on her impressively sized bosom. "I'll be taking your crew mates now but not to worry they're in perfectly capable hands."

"You, just who are you and what do you want with them?" Robin asked fearlessly her eyes showing no hint of backing down. The red headed woman tsk-d a smile of amusement on her painted lips "I have no reason to answer but since you've asked so nicely.." She gestured with a raised hand and the controlled crew members stepped towards her "My name is Parthenope, and these men are mere tools for my plan" a sinister look displayed how truly dangerous the unknown female foe however, all caution flew right out the window for the navigator and archaeologist as Parthenope gripped Luffy with a lustful expression and siniously licked an invisble trail up his neck, her unoccupied hand reached for Zoro, nails digging painfully in the exposed swordsman's chest leaving red nail marks as she softly stroked the branded flesh. "I'll be taking them with me now but because I'm in such a good mood I'll let you both live" she stated placing her back to them, subtly stating who was in control.

"If you think that we'll just let you leave with the-" Nami's protest was rudely interrupted by a hard blow to the head successfuly knocking her out. "Nami!" Robin called out although she too suffered a strike to the head and dark blotches clouded her vision. "Cho..pper follow t-them."

The small reindeer who had remained silent through the encounter hastened to obey the raven haired woman's order on although he still worried for the unconscious female pirates. He had to do this there were no other options and he firmly believed the two women would find him so he lowered himself to Robin's ear and whispered clearly. "The necklace is where the loud wail is coming from." With that the doctor followed after the retreating bodies of the Straw hat pirates as they all boarded Parthenope's ship.

**-oOo-**

When Nami and Robin finally gained consciousness the sunset was casting a multitude of colours in the sky. Nami slowly opened her eyes, half expecting to be dead or worse shackled in a dark prison but the memories fully reminded her of the current situation, groaning as she stood up as anguished feelings stabbed at her heart. Robin too rose from the ground and the normally cool woman displayed traces of sadness in her features. "We can still find them." Robin placed a reassuring hand on the navigators shoulder. Nami looked up in disbelief and questioned how when Parthenope had vanished, probably been gone for several hours. The archaeologist moved to the railing and pointed as small balls floated up on the seas surface, held in place by an ingenious weighting system Ussop had designed tiny red flags peeking from the top and moving with the breeze. "Chopper went with them and left us a trail." Nami stated with eyes trained on the tiny devices a sense renewed hope filled them. Robin too smiled and felt her spirits lift, she savoured the feeling as she told the navigator the titbit the doctor had left them. "Chopper also mentioned a necklace, along with sound I believe?" Her mind already working the puzzling pieces together.

"That must be how she's controlling them." Crossing her arms Nami held a thoughtful look "but it must only affect human men, that explains why we obviously weren't affected. Chopper is more animal than man in that regard so it wouldn't work on him either."

Smirk in place Nami rested her hand on her cocked hip, villains whereabouts? Check. Weapon identified? Check. All they needed to do now was follow the trail Chopper had left them and soon she would be able to beat the living hell out of that woman for abducting their precious friends, especially for touching her captain she jelously thought. Robin released her distinctive laughter, cerulean eyes darkened with pleasure of reaping vengeance on that foul woman.

"Fufufu, it seems the fun shall begin."

_**-oOo-**_

_**What a long chapter I'm all tuckered out now. Cuddles into blankets. You see? Your reviews inspire me greatly and drive me to get this finished .**_

_**So, thoughts? Ideas? Questions? Feel free to voice your opinions. Your reviews are valued!**_

_**Thank you all for the follows and favouriting this story as well!**_

_**~E.**_


End file.
